


Challenge Day 7: Lavellan

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Solas thoughts on Lavellan
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 8





	Challenge Day 7: Lavellan

The smokey odor of fire filled the air and the flames of the campfire flickered in the night – tainting everything in its radius in an orange hue. There were voices surrounding them – Inquisition soldiers and scouts sharing reports with each other or cracking a joke, Varric told one of his stories for every soul that was willing to listen (or for the seeker to throw in one of her disgusted noises, when he talked about something that irked her - which was probably all of his stories).

It was one of those typical camp nights that they used to share, everyone gathered around the warming flames- stayed close to each other - while he kept more of a distance to them.

He could hear the laughter of the Inquisitor, which caused him to look up from his book and let his eyes wander over her features.

She was beautiful, lit by the flames that gave her golden hair a reddish hue - painting her in a flickering light that highlighted her features. Her brown eyes were filled with warmth and wonder as she listened to the stories. Lips were slightly opened, and he had to admit that the thought of kissing those perfectly inviting lips crossed his mind for a few seconds.

Solas brows furrowed for a moment - wondering when he had exactly started to look at her in such a way, and he recalled their first meeting.

She had been lying on a dungeon floor, shackled and unconscious with an angry flashing green Mark embedded in her left palm, when he met her first. It didn't take him long to identify the mark as anchor of his orb. The same orb that he gave to Corypheus. How she could have obtained it was beyond him, and he mused that she must have meddled with the planned ritual in a way that allowed her to hold onto it. He knew that it would consume her in time, because no mere mortal was able to possess that kind of ancient magic. It didn't matter if she was elven or not, it would kill her in time which meant, that time was on the essence and that he needed to keep her stabilized and alive for now – there was no way that he would let her die after all.

That she was a Dalish was irritating at first, and they had quarreled more than once about their opinions about the elven lore. The Inquisitor may have respected him, but they were far from friends in the beginning and talked to each other only if the situation was calling for it. There had been so many misunderstandings between them, he wrote her off as just another Dalish who did not want to see reason and kept stubborn about everything. Probably as stubborn as he was in many ways.

But all of this changed at a sudden. The events in Redcliffe affected her, and she was seeking for his advice more often than once. She was asking him for his opinions on the fade, spirits and other matters - actively listening to him in everything that he voiced out.

He knew that there was something on her mind, that Redcliffe left an impression on her that she could not shake off.

Solas was told of magic that distorted time and that sent her one year further into the future. Fae had talked about the death of the empress, the elder one, spoke of red lyrium that had spread in the world. She faltered with the lyrium issue if she brought it up every so often, and he could only muse over the horrors that she had seen. How dreadful it must have been, to change her in such a way, to let her look at him, eyes full of fear and sorrow. Almost as if he could vanish in front of her eyes.

It was something that changed him as well, and he developed warmer feelings for her, not seeing the biased Dalish elf in her anymore but a person that was willing to learn and that was trying her best to prevent the future that she saw.

Fae Lavellan grew into a person that he respected, and he felt grieve and loss for her as she stayed behind to gather more time for the evacuation of Havens citizens. Solas had raged - not wanting to leave her behind in order to face Corypheus alone and it took Cullen to knock him out to evacuate him as well.

As soon as he heard that Haven laid buried beneath snow -that she was laying beneath snow- all that grief took a hold of his Heart and made it clench.

He told himself that it was the Anchor that he felt the loss for but even back then he knew that it wasn't the Anchor or the world that would be consumed by Corypheus- now that the hope to restore it was lost- it was Fae that he grieved over.

The loss of Haven – the loss of her- shook him to the core, because it made him realize that he had lost just another person that he held dear.

His feelings overwhelmed him as soon as he saw the spark of magic in the distance, and he ran trough the snow - ignored Cullens and Cassandras yelling, as his feet just took him to her. She was hurt- badly so- but she was alive, lied in the snow in front of him. And with this he felt the whole world change.

Solas did not hesitate even once, he fell down on his knees and pulled her into his arms. A soft sound that was close to a sob left his lips, but he remained silent for the rest of the time. He settled for holding her, reassuring himself that she was alive at least, before he cradled her into his arms, lifted her up without any effort and carried her back to the improvised base that offered shelter for everyone that she had saved with her bravery. Including him as well, in so many ways.

And here he was, sitting at the same fire she sat at, a fond smile on his Lips as he gazed at her from the distance, her eyes flicked over to him as well, with genuine affection.

Fae Lavellan had indeed changed his world, and he knew that he was a fool for falling in love with her. To allow himself, to have someone else that was important to him, apart from the Duty he needed to fulfill.

But he loved her nonetheless.


End file.
